


Secret (?)

by mapleprincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, Caught in the Act, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Threesome, all of it is porn with various pairings, blowjob, getting caught, tags and all will update as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: An Overwatch 100 kinks challenge, featuring multiple pairings.





	1. Introduction and Index

Hello!

Welcome to this project! As you have probably guessed, the goal here is to end up with 100 one shots, featuring various pairings (or threesomes, or foursomes...). I'm using phantom-doodles's list, although I won't write the kinks in the same order than they provided.

You can skip any chapter, are none of them are related- feel free to do so, especially if a kink or a pairing puts you ill at ease!

Enjoy the sin, dear readers!

* * *

**Completed so far**  
  
#4 - Masturbation (Jesse/Gabriel, with hints of Angela/Jack)  
#29 - In the bath (Junkrat/Roadhog)  
#48 - I love you (McCree/Soldier 76/Mercy)  
#6 - Oral sex (Tracer/Widowmaker)  
#13 - One of them catching the other masturbating (Tracer/Sombra)

#63 - Getting caught (Junkrat/Lúcio/D.Va)

* * *


	2. Dreaming of you (Jesse/Gabriel, Masturbation)

Jesse's hand is a little shaky as it nears his groin. He's touched himself countless times before - puberty, hormones and living with a gang full of muscular men hasn't really helped his bisexual fantasies - but this time, it feels new. Even more that just "new", it feels forbidden.   
His thoughts focus on his new boss as he grabs his shaft and starts slowly stroking, his mind filled with Gabriel Reyes.

Jesse's new workplace is packed with attractive people, men and women alike, and he has noticed three of them in particular.  
There's the medic, Angela, a blonde and angelic looking bombshell. She has kind eyes and soft hands, and he dreams of ripping her blouse away to see what the white fabric hides.   
He's also set his sights on none other than Overwatch's poster boy, Jack Morrison. The man looks as if he's stepped from one of those old super heroes comic books; tall, blonde hair cut short and perfectly matching his sapphire eyes, broad shoulders and an assured stance.

Jesse's seen the way the two angels gaze at each other, how their hands brush together when they think no one's looking. He's not an idiot, and this obvious thing they have going on is yet another reason he doesn't try to go after either of them.

On top of the duo, the third target of his desires is none other than his commanding officer, Gabriel Reyes. The man who took him away from the Deadlock gang and offered him a new life with Blackwatch. Jesse's breath hitches as he remembers his first encounter with the man, the somber eyes glancing at him with what could be read as contempt and a tiny glint of malice.

The young man starts properly stroking his erect member as he closes his eyes and thinks of Gabriel. He wonders how the dark skin would feel against his own, how the soldier's chapped lips would be like pressed against his. Forget Angela and Jack, Jesse's never wanted anyone more than he's wanted Reyes. Sure, he has fooled around with several guys his age before, but none of them had Gabriel's... well, Gabriel's everything.

A guilty moan escapes the cowboy's parted lips as he immerses himself in his fantasy of Gabriel taking him, utterly and completely claiming ownership of him. Of his deep voice whispering dirty words mixed with sweet nothings. Of his calloused hands possesively running all over Jesse's body, exploring every inch of him.

Jesse brings his left hand to one of his nipples, slightly twisting as he pretends Gabriel's the one doing it. He mindlessly jerks his member, his pace feverishly increasing as he mumbles Gabriel's name over and over, pretending the hand wrapped around his cock is his commander's.

He comes in thick spurts, the white liquid tainting his hand. Jesse's breath is ragged, and in his post-orgasmic bliss, his mind conjures images of Gabriel tending to him, kissing him everywhere, praising him for how beautiful and good he is.

Jesse doesn't ask for much, never has; but in this very moment, he'd do anything for his most secret and passionate fantasy to come to life.


	3. Persuasion (Junkrat/Roadhog, in the bath)

"Nuh-uh! No way I'm doing that!"

Mako groans. Jamison's definitely one stubborn young man, though that's not exactly new. But that side of the blonde tends to get on his nerves, especially when he refuses to listen.

"You're acting like a child." Roadhog scolds.   
"Yeah, so? You're not going to make me step inside that thing!"

Had Mako not been wearing his mask, he would have facepalmed. Hard. Jamison is acting immature, even for his standards; which leaves the giant with no choice but to take the matter into his own hands, literally.

"Enough. In you go."

Ignoring Junkrat's protests, Roadhog easily lifts him up and takes his Capri pants off, before throwing him in the large bathtub. The young Australian shrieks as he lends in the hot water, but Mako knows it's only out of his pride being hurt.

"Don't be a baby. That was overdue."  
"Ya let the doc talk you into setting up that trap, right mate?"

Jamison can't see it, of course, but Mako rolls his eyes. He doesn't need Mercy to tell him when his partner needs a bath; he has a perfectly functionning nose.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you showered everyday."  
"Pft, showers! Who needs showers?! It's time you could be spendin' making interesting stuff. Like... literally anything else."  
"Whatever. Clean yourself." Roadhog orders, handing soap to his stubborn companion.  
"I don't want to... I like the smell of soot more."

The older criminal knows that Junkrat's telling the truth for once. The blonde has mentionned before that soot has a smell that was comforting to him, and given how eager he always is to rub his face in some of the greyish matter, Roadhog has no problem believing his friend.

"Okay... what about I do it, then?"  
"What?"  
"Cleaning you. Would that help?"

Jamison blinks several times, before giving him a coy smile, one Roadhog knows too well.

"No, we're not going to fuck here." he warns before his partner can add a word. Not that he really cares about the bath being a public place; they've done it in way more exposed spots before. It's just that he doesn't really want certain people walking in on them - like Hana, for instance. He has respect for her and maybe one or two other Overwatch members.

"What do you take me for?" Junkrat gasps in a falsely wounded voice. "Come on, big guy. I don't always think with my dick."  
"You kind of do." Roadhog counters, but he steps into the bathtub anyways. Because no matter how feared he is around the world, how cruel and merciless he can get, he's still human and has one weakness, who's sitting in a bath and smiling right in front of him.

Mako's thankful the Gibraltar watchpoint is equipped with a very large bathtub and not simple shower stalls. With their sizes, it's pretty rare for Jamison and him to fit in the same bath, thus they always make the most of it when they get to find one big enough to accomodate both of them- at least, when Mako convinces Jamison to step inside the tub first.

His previous tantrum is forgotten, though; the Australian is all smiles now, teasing his partner by splashing water on him when Roadhog steps inside after carefully removing his mask.

"I don't understand why you keep that thing on even when it's just the two of us. You're beautiful, you know?"

Mako simply shrugs; he's not used to showing his face, not yet. He's spent so long covering it that wearing his mask feels more natural than baring his features.

"'sides, I can't do that if you have it on."

Junkrat smashes their lips together with passion, his tongue messily lapping at Roadhog's lips. The young man has never been one for subtlety, which he proves once again by quickly wrapping his hand around Mako's semi flaccid member.

"What did I say?" Roadhog warns without much conviction.  
"Sorry mate, can't help myself when I'm with you."

Jamison's strokes are quick and efficient, which never ceases to amaze his partner no matter how many times they've gone at it. Not the type to remain still while his lover gets into the heat of the passion, Mako decides to please his friend too. Shameless moans spilling out of his lips, he runs a hand down Jamison's back, reaching for his ass and squeezing the soft flesh. Junkrat retaliates by increasing the pace of his jerking motions, as Roadhog starts teasing his entrance.

"Fuck, Mako..."

Junkrat is as volubile during sex as he is otherwise, if not more. Mako can feel the blonde's erection between them, the hard member brushing against his belly. He slips a finger inside of his lover and feels the ring of muscle clenching around it. Jamison moans and starts blabbering, and Roadhog takes the hint, inserting another finger. He used to be hesitant about them doing anything without proper lubrication, and during their first times always insisting on using some, but then his partner told him to drop it from time to time, as he loved to feel the burning sensation. Mako had obliged Jamison's masochistic tendencies.

"Come o-on, fuck me!"

He doesn't need to be told twice. Roadhog easily lifts Junkrat and sits him on his cock, the Australian crying out in pain and pleasure as he's lowered on the thick appendage. Jamison manages to get even louder, almost yelling nonsensically. His moans of ecstasy are mixed with Mako's own grunts of pleasure and the loud splashing of water around them.

The oldest of the duo wraps his hand around Jamison's dick and starts stroking rapidly, not bothering to tease him first. At this point, Junkrat's nails are digging into his back but he doesn't care; if anything, it adds to the spice of their intimate lovemaking.   
As often, Jamison comes first, sprouting gibberish and repeating Mako's name over and over. His seed spreads around them, white ripples on the water. In post orgasmic bliss, the young man wraps his arms around Roadhog's neck and presses his face to his lover's jugular, leaving small lovebites and mumbling incoherent words of love. It's the side of Jamison Mako likes the best, although he doesn't get to see his partner in crime almost quiet and peaceful often.

Mako whispers Jamie's name as he comes inside of him, his warm seed filling the blonde's ass. He carefully takes his cock off the Australian's hole, before pressing a kiss to Jamison's lips.

"'thought you said no fucking in the bath." Jamison grins as he slides himself underneath Roadhog's arm, clinging as close as he can to the large man.   
"I changed my mind."

Junkrat lets out a laugh, and Mako can't help but smile. Sometimes, his partner's ideas aren't the worst.


	4. Harmony (Angela/Jack/Jesse, I love you)

"I'm home!"

 Jack closed the door behind him, surprised by the lack of answer. Usually, he would hear Angela's greetings from her painting studio, and Jesse would rush to him and give him a welcoming kiss.  
The blond man was always the one finishing his work the latest, something Angela often scolded him for. She always managed to leave the hospital around five, while Jesse mainly worked the lunch shifts at Gabriel's restaurant and dedicated half of his nights to his secondary job at Ana's club.

Jack concluded that neither were home, and put his briefcase on the couch. The thing was filled with his students' geopolitics assignments he had to grade, but he figured that could wait and headed to the room he shared with his two lovers. The young teacher nearly had a heart attack when he opened the wooden door, as he was greeted with an unexpected yet pleasant sight.

Angela and Jesse were lying on the bed, both wearing lacy lingerie. Angela was clad in white panties and a bra, while Jesse was wearing a red thong and stockings adorned with back seams. They were both looking at him with hungry, lustful eyes; their hands were intertwined, and the smears of lipstick on Jesse's face and upper torso left Jack no doubt as to what they were doing prior to his arrival.

"Wow." was all he managed to whisper, drawing a laugh from the mischievous duo.  
"Like what you see, Jackie?" the brunette teased as he got up. "Why don't you join the fun?"  
"I- uh, okay."

Jack felt very, very pathetic. The three of them had made love countless times, yet he was still easily surprised and taken off guard by his two sweethearts. Before he could dwell more on those thoughts, he was pushed on the bed, Jesse landing on top of him and bringing their lips together, allowing Jack to taste a hint of Angela's lipstick on their partner's mouth.

"Welcome home, Jack." the Swiss intern smiled as she ran a hand through his hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "We missed you."

Jesse deepened their kiss, his tongue ravaging Jack's mouth and leaving him unable to do much more than moan. He felt a pair of hand caressing his ribs, and immediately guessed they belonged to both his lovers.

"So, what is all of this for?" Jack managed to gasp after his boyfriend's face unglued itself from his own.  
"No occasion. We just wanted to show how much we love you."  
"You do so much for us. Let us take care of you for once." added Angela before kissing him on the lips.

Her kiss was softer than Jesse's at the beginning, but quickly grew more sensual. She knew how to use her lips and tongue skilfully, while their boyfriend was more agile with his hands; they complemented each other well. Jack was lucky enough to get to experience their harmony first hand, Angela's divine kisses mixing perfectly with the way Jesse lovingly ran his hands over his torso.

Soon enough, the room was filled with their moans, the sweet noises of pleasure growing stronger as Jesse and Angela kept ravishing the blonde’s body, letting their hands linger on all his weak spots. The young teacher gasped particularly loudly when he felt his member being palmed through his pants; if his boyfriend’s devilish grin was any indication, Jesse was the one fondly massaging his cock.

“I love it when you make those noises.” whispered Angela, ending her sentence with a small nibble on Jack’s earlobe. “You have such a lovely, sinful voice.”

As Jesse lowered Jack’s pants and briefs, allowing his erection to spring free, Angela kissed him deeply, greedily swallowing her lover’s moans. She loved the way he easily melted under their touches and practically mewled when handled the right way, a delightful contrast with the serious and no-nonsense person he was out of the bedroom. Judging from the tent forming in Jesse’s pants, she wasn’t the only one enjoying the show Jack was genuinely putting on for them.

“Jesse, please…” the blonde managed to whimper between hungry kisses from his girlfriend.  
“Sure thing, Jackie.”

The brunette immediately ducked his head between Jack’s muscled legs, gently kissing the inside of his thighs at first. Soon enough, his mouth found its way to the man’s throbbing member, and he swallowed as much as he could. Angela kept making out with Jack, letting her dainty hands run up and down his chiseled torso, before deciding to move further down. The young teacher was a bit disappointed when their lips parted, but he didn’t really have time to complain as he suddenly felt his lover’s hands on his ass, kneading the firm flesh. He quivered under her touch; it was one of the most sensitive parts of his anatomy, and she knew it.

“Jesse can’t really talk right now, but I think I speak for the two of us when I say that we love you so, _so_ much, Jack.”

Angela’s words were barely registered by Jack’s clouded mind, but he still thanked her with a breathy voice. The lips and the tongue working on his length were skilled, and he felt he would soon reach the height of his bliss.

“I-I’m gonna-”

Although he was warned, Jesse didn’t back away, instead choosing to let his partner’s seed glide down his throat. He swallowed every last drop of the viscous liquid and lustfully licked his lips before crawling on top of Jack and bringing their faces close together.

“Angie’s right. I love you more than I can really put into words.”

A strong arm wrapped itself around Jesse, causing him to fall on top of the man beneath him. Jack’s other arm reached for Angela, and the blonde happily obliged, cuddling close to her boyfriends.

 “I love you both. I have no idea what I did to deserve you two angels, but I was probably a saint or something.”

Both his lovers giggled, before mumbling other love confessions to the man between them.  
The three of them quickly drifted to sleep, holding on tight to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I have so many headcanons for polyamorous!McMercy76 and this whole AU!!  
> Jack works as a geopolitics teacher in high school- he used to be in the army but left. Mercy is an intern, with a double specialization in paediatrics and surgery. McCree is a waiter by day and stripper by night.   
> Ana runs a popular nightclub, which she runs with her lover Reinhardt. Fareeha is a policewoman dating Satya, who’s a famed architect. Gabe has a Mexican dinner and he’s the head chef, with Sombra working in the kitchen too!


	5. Brûlant d'amour (Lena/Amélie, oral sex)

“This movie is pretty boring.” grumbled Lena.

 The British racer better known as Tracer was sprawled on the couch of her apartment, head resting on her girlfriend's lap- said girlfriend was none other than Amélie Faure, the rising star of Paris' Ballet company. The dancer answered Lena's complaints with a mocking grin:

 “You're the one who insisted on watching it.”  
“Winston said it was a good movie!”  
“ _Chérie_ , Winston cried during Spice World.”

Lena sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, Amélie was right; perhaps she shouldn't have asked her scientist friend for a movie recommendation. But she had wanted to spend a romantic evening with her lover, and if there was an expert in romantic movies in the brunette’s social circle, it was the large man. The only other movie fan she knew was Jesse, and Amélie hated western movies, which happened to be his favourite genre.

“Maybe we should do something else.” the French woman suggested with a small smirk.

With the way she laid on the couch, Lena couldn't see her face, but she could almost hear her grin in the way she spoke.

“Do you have anything special in mind?”  
“I do, actually.”

Without any warning, Amélie brought Lena's face close to hers and daintily kissed her girlfriend's lips. Tracer noticed that for once, her partner hadn't put any lipstick on, which surprised her. What exactly _did_ she have in mind?  
Her own brain was quickly distracted from the question, though, as Amélie's kiss grew more passionate, her tongue sliding between Lena's lips and gently exploring the racer's mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Lena lifted herself into a more comfortable position. Soon enough, heated up by Amélie's attention, she snuck her hand under the ballerina's shirt, finding out with delight that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

 “Where's that fancy lingerie you like to wear?” she managed to ask when they broke the kiss to take a deep breath.  
“I figured the less clothing I wore, the easier the next part would be.”  
“"Huh?”

Using Tracer's confusion as an advantage, Amélie slid her hands under the brunette and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style. Lena had always been amazed at how strong her girlfriend was, even when she looked so frail at first glance. She guessed all those years training her body had given some results that even Amélie hadn't expected.

 “Where are we going?” Lena asked with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around Amélie's neck.  
“To the bedroom, _princesse_.”

 Things finally began to click in Lena's mind. The sudden kiss, the lack of underwear, Amélie's coy expression. A sudden blush creeped onto her freckled cheeks when she realized what her girlfriend probably had in mind.

In their two months together, the pair had never made love. The naughtiest thing they'd done was taking a bath together, which had been Lena's first time getting to see Amélie naked.  
The British woman was surprised at her sweetheart's apparently sudden decision to speed things up. Not in a bad way- she'd been waiting for a very long time. But while Tracer had been in several lesbian relationships before, Amélie hadn't and probably didn't know how to handle the sexual aspect of their relation very well. At least, that was what Jesse and Angela had said when Lena had asked them for advice, the pair using Jack as an example of bisexual person who knew nothing about same-sex relationships.

Lena decided to see how things would unfold, Amélie’s newly found courage pleasing her greatly. Her girlfriend had given up a lot to be with her, mainly an arranged marriage with the young and rich CEO of Lacroix Enterprises, and Tracer was often afraid of scaring her lover away if she tried anything. And with how unexpectedly prude the ballerina was, the pair had reached a stalemate in terms of their sexual life.

Well, that wasn’t the case anymore, apparently, if the way Amélie threw Lena on the bed before crawling on top of her was any indication. Before she knew it, hungry kisses were planted all over her face and neck.

“W-What’s gotten into you, love?” Tracer asked with a laugh and a shaky voice.  
“I’m tired of waiting for what I thought would be the right time.” her lover explained between love bites. “The right time is _now_.”

Lena didn’t have any objections. She firmly put her hands on Amélie’s ass, slowly lifting them up until they reached the hem of the ballerina’s shirt. She helped the French woman remove the garment and quickly stripped off her own tank top and bra. The racer could feel her cheeks blush with the way Amélie looked at her breasts; the dancer’s eyes were gleaming with lust, and she sensually licked her lips.

The next moments were a bit awkward, though, as Amélie pressed her face down Tracer’s chest and licked at the flesh. There was something in her motions that felt weird to Lena, something about the way her girlfriend clumsily licked the skin as if it were ice cream. Well, she couldn’t blame Amélie for totally lacking experience with that kind of thing; plus, Lena’s breasts weren’t very sensitive.

“Let me see yours.” Lena whispered, threading her fingers in Amélie long black hair.

The French dancer complied, backing away from her lover before sitting on her lap, offering a nice view on her rack. Tracer’s hands crept from Amélie’s hips to her breasts, softly massaging them and using her thumbs to play with the nipples. With the way her sweetheart moaned and threw her head back, Lena guessed that she was pretty sensitive there; with a sly smirk, she brought her face to Amélie’s milky white bosom and pressed delicate kisses, biting the skin here and there. The Brit suddenly felt a hand firmly grasping her brown locks, pushing her head further into Amélie’s chest. She giggled, leaving more wet kisses and bite marks, as her right hand slid down, reaching in Amélie’s panties.

“Lena- _ah_!”

As expected, Amélie was already quite wet, the nectar dripping from her core onto Tracer’s fingers. With a renewed passion, Amélie pushed Lena down on the bed and kissed her passionately, before abruptly letting her mouth trail down her lover’s torso, taking Tracer by surprise. Before the pilot could react, she felt her panties being slid down and her most intimate parts being exposed to her lover. The women’s gazes met, both full of passion and deep love for the other.

“I love you so much, Lena.”  
“Me too, Amélie.”

 The ballerina offered Tracer the most genuine of smiles, before pressing a kiss to the inside of the pilot’s leg. With unexpected delicateness, Amélie spread her beloved’s legs open, looking at what was resting between.

“ _Alors ça ressemble à ça_ …” she mumbled.  
“Huh?”  
“Nothing, _mon amour_.”

Tentatively, the ballerina kissed Lena’s mount. Then came another kiss, just a little below, then so many others Tracer lost count. Finally, Amélie’s mouth was hovering just next to the Brit’s vulva, in what seemed to last an eternity. Lena understood that her lover had probably no idea what she was supposed to do next.

“Amélie, love, just to what you would like me to do to you.” she offered.

She saw a hint of red flashing on her lover’s cheeks. Amélie absolutely hated when she didn’t know how to do something, but she clearly wanted to offer this to Lena, even if it was imperfect. And that was all Lena wanted from her sweet, darling Lilie.

Without adding a word, Amélie started to eat her out, her tongue darting out to explore Lena’s folds. The racer started to tremble at the contact; even though it didn’t feel as good as her own fingers, they were Amélie’s, and that alone was satisfying enough.  
The first minutes were almost silent, the only noises being small moans from Tracer and little licking sounds from Amélie. The French ballerina was exploring this new territory, trying her best to make her lover shiver under her.

“T-try adding a finger.”

Amélie took Lena’s advice, using her index to play with the brunette’s clitoris. The small nub was erect, and as soon as the dancer started massaging it Tracer’s breathing doubled in intensity. What Amélie lacked in skill she made up for in passion; soon enough, she added a second finger to the mix.

And even though it was from being the most pleasurable time Tracer had being eaten out, it was certainly the most intense one. Her head and senses were filled with Amélie, and she came while loudly letting her name spill out from her lips.

“Did you enjoy yourself, _princesse_?”

Amélie had positioned herself above her lover while Lena was recovering from her orgasm. When she looked at her lover’s expression, Tracer immediately knew there was a second question hidden behind the first one: _“was I good enough?”_

 “I sure did, love. That was wonderful… although there are a few things you have plenty of time to learn.”

 Fast as lightning, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s sweaty body and rolled around so Amélie was now lying below her. Tracer gave her a long kiss on the lips, before pulling Amélie’s pants down and whispering with a devilish grin:

 “Let’s start the lesson now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I feel so dirty for writing this hALP
> 
> Little French to English guide!  
> "Brûlant d'amour" : "burning with love" (it sounds weird translated literally...)  
> “Alors ça ressemble à ça” : “so that’s what it looks like”  
> “mon amour” :“my love”  
> Also when they chill at home they’re in panties and shirts – except Amélie usually keeps a bra on, because she LOVES pretty lingerie. 
> 
> For this fic I decided on a maiden name for Amélie ~ I chose Favre because it’s pretty common in Annecy, where she’s from. Also I don’t hate Gérard Lacroix!
> 
> And it takes place in the same AU as before, with Jesse, Angie and Jack being in a poly relationship. Jesse and Tracer are bffs!  
> In this AU (which will probably be used in later chapters) Jesse, Genji, Lucio, Reinhardt, Amélie and Jack are bi; Lena, Satya and Fareeha are lesbians; Hanzo, Mako, Jamie and Gabriel are gay; Hana, Torbjorn and Ana are straight; Sombra, Zen and Angie are pan. I dunno yet about Zarya and Mei. 
> 
> Winston is Tracer’s childhood best friend and neighbour, he works as a librarian and creates inventions in his free time! Amélie lives in Paris and Tracer in London, and they spend their weekends together at either one’s place.   
> Tracer is a competitive racer, who used to be a fighter pilot.


	6. Lejos de tus brazos (Tracer/Sombra, one of them catching the other masturbating)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on the McHenji chapter, but I got a sudden inspiration for this story and finished it very quickly!  
> Hope you enjoy ~   
> Also I finally put my Spanish skills to good use yeee

Tracer sighed with relief when Soldier called the end of the meeting. She tended to get bored and unfocused pretty fast during their long reunions; the pilot was more of an action girl, preferring to trust her raw instinct over a meticulously prepared plan. But that vision wasn't shared by Soldier or Reinhardt, and everyone had to attend the meetings they'd regularly organize. Tracer usually got more or less through them, although it was painful; but this time was different, and every minute felt like a century.  
Her girlfriend had thought it would be a good idea to send her a _very_ suggestive selfie only captioned " _Te echo de menos, cariña ♥_ ".  
  
The British agent hadn't expected to start a secret affair with a member of Talon. Well, Sombra wasn't _exactly_ part of the criminal organization; rather, she helped them out in exchange of unlimited access to their resources.

The first time Sombra and Tracer had met, it had been during a mission in Greece. Tracer, D. Va and Lúcio had been sent to investigate suspicious activity in a small village. They hadn't found anything but a bunch of Talon goons who had tried to kill them- and failed, of course. Amongst them had been Sombra, the only one the trio of heroes hadn't managed to take down. Tracer had immediately noticed how close the Mexican hacker's translocator’s technology was to her own chronal accelerator’s, which had left the pilot extremely angry.

She had received a video call from Sombra the very night of their fight, and the hacker had congratulated Tracer on her victory. Lena had been very weary of her enemy, but all Sombra had done was try to start a casual conversation –albeit pretty awkwardly.  
The woman had called every night since then, explaining she had gotten Tracer's number by hacking it while she was busy fighting a Talon agent in Ilios. The first month, Tracer had been extremely careful not to reveal anything to Sombra, restricting herself to bland and casual subjects. Lena had a lot of experience with honey traps and schemes of the sort.

But it had turned out Sombra was genuinely friendly, and their evening chatting sessions left both of them happy and ready to have pleasant dreams. After a few weeks -and the occasional info about where Talon would strike next, courtesy of Sombra- the pair had decided to meet in person. It had been a passionate evening; none had intended to have sex on their first date, but the two women were both too entranced by each other to care. They had given themselves to the other, holding on tight as they melted together into the fire of their passion.

Memories of that night and of the scarce others had risen to the surface of Tracer's mind when she had received her lover's message during Soldier's meeting. Because of their respective affiliations, each rendezvous was extremely risky, and they couldn't see each other as much as they'd wish. They had to stick to video chats, and although it helped a lot, it wasn't enough. Of course, Tracer's love for Sombra wasn't limited to its physical aspect, but she had come to crave that intimacy with the Mexican.

She dodged everyone as the small group of Overwatch agents got out of the meeting room, dashing to her quarters. Lena was far from being the most sexual person of the base, but the combination of missing her girlfriend, receiving lewd pictures of said lover and dwelling too much on their previous encounters had done wonders to her arousal. She needed to let that frustration out, and she needed it as soon as possible.

The jog to her room seemed ten times longer than usual, although she was running faster.  
She knew she wouldn't be disturbed, save for an emergency. It was around 7pm on a Wednesday, which meant everyone would be busy catching up with their friends while Pharah and Reinhardt would be cooking for dinner.

Lena closed her room’s door behind her, and made her way to the bed. Per usual, it wasn't made, allowing her to quickly toss the covers aside. Even though she was burning with arousal, she decided to take her time to undress, imagining Sombra was the one peeling her various layers of clothing off. The shoes came off first, then the leggings. Tracer took particular care of her chronal accelerator; she had taught her lover how to properly remove it, and every time Sombra would take it off with infinite care.

The pilot put the machine on her bedside table before sliding her bomber jacket off her shoulders. As Tracer took her top and bra off, she let her hands dance all over her body. Sombra was very tactile and by the end of their nights there wouldn't be a single centimeter of Tracer's skin left untouched by her lover.  
Finally, the brunette was naked, save for her panties. She brought a hand to her breasts and started massaging them, while her other hand slid inside her panties, playing with her outer lips. Soft moans started to fill the room, as her fingers moved on to her clit, rubbing the small nub.

Tracer closed her eyes, letting her imagination run wild. In her mind, Sombra’s hands were the ones taking care of her and making her feel so hot and amazing. Unable to help it, she let out small cries of her lover’s name – not “ _Sombra_ ”, but her real one, the name that the hacker had left behind her and deleted from everywhere but her mind. Sombra had whispered it to Tracer on their fourth date, and Lena had been moved to tears by such a proof of trust.

“You make it sound so beautiful, _mi amor_.”

Tracer yelled, instinctively yanking her hand out of her panties. She spun around on the mattress, and sure enough the hacker was standing in her room, clad with her signature purple outfit. Lena felt a burning sensation washing over her cheeks, and she almost shouted:

“You were here this whole time?! How did you even get inside?!”

The Gibraltar Watchpoint was supposed to be protected by an immensely complex security program, built by Torbjörn, Symmetra and Winston. No one was supposed to be able to find as much as a microscopic fault in the system.

“It took a while but I finally cracked the security. _Relajate_ , I won’t tell Talon about it.”  
“How did you find my room?”

Sombra laughed, and simply pointed to Tracer’s chronal accelerator.

“This gives a very particular signal, pretty much unique. Only had to follow it, and then it was a piece of cake. Next time, remember to not let your bathroom’s window open if you don’t want surprise visits!”

Tracer pouted. She often forgot to close the window after her early morning shower; besides, the opening was so small it must have been hard to throw even a translocator through it.

“Anyways, you looked _sublime_ here. Where you thinking of me as you touched yourself?” Sombra asked with a grin, knowing the answer.

Lena got up and wrapped her arms around Sombra’s waist, before letting herself fall back on the bed, taking her girlfriend with her.

“I missed you. And you sent me that… picture.”  
“Did you like it?”  
“I don’t know, you tell me.”

With a laugh, Tracer guided Sombra’s hand to her panties. A wet patch was tainting them, a clear indicator of how aroused she was.

“Mmmh, I knew it’d please you.”  
“Although I like the real deal better.”

Tracer captured Sombra’s lips with her own, tangling her hands in the hacker’s thick hair.

“Aren’t you angry about my little surprise?” the Mexican woman asked with a smile as their mouths parted.  
“That can wait. This, _cannot_.”

When Tracer showed up to dinner, it was half an hour late, with a smile even brighter than usual, and smelling faintly of a certain purple-eyed, dark skinned beauty.


	7. Red handed (Junkrat/Lúcio/D.Va - getting caught in the act)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos, bookmarks and comments!! Hope you keep on enjoying these one shots ~  
> Also I had to type this on my phone because my grandparents' internet is very capricious, feel free to tell me about any mistake you'd encounter!

"Are you sure about-"  
"Psh, yeah. No one's ever here at this hour." Junkrat laughed before assaulting Lúcio's neck with feverish kisses. On the other side of the Brazilian, D. Va's mouth was working on his exposed shoulder, teeth grazing against the dark skin.  
In other circumstances, the DJ would have probably insisted more about waiting to get to one of their rooms before starting anything raunchy. But Jamison and Hana had been away for a week, one sent on a mission in Australia and the other in Nevada. And Lúcio knew how needy his lovers could get after a separation.

Lúcio quickly forgot his worries under his datefriends' touches, though. Junkrat's left hand slipped under the musician's shirt, while the mechanical one went on to grope their girlfriend's buttocks. Hana started to fiddle with the fly of Lúcio's trousers, slowly sliding it down. Before he knew it, the DJ's pants were down to his knees, and he was pushed on one of the common room's couches. Hana straddled his torso, hungrily licking her lips before bringing them to Lúcio's ear:

"I get to ride your dick, okay?"

The Korean's lust-filled voice did wonders to the Brazilian's already hardening cock. She ground her hips against his, while Jamison hummed appreciatively and discarded his clothes. After he got stark naked, he climbed on the couch too, behind D. Va. He nuzzled against her neck and brought his hands to her breasts, roughly fondling the small mounts.

"Missed my two pets" the blonde mumbled against Hana's soft skin.  
"I missed you too." admitted Lúcio.

It was true: ever since the three of them had started their relationship, Lúcio had grown more fond of his two lovers with every passing day.  
The DJ went to place his hands on D. Va's hips, but before he could reach them the gamer got up and sat on the ground, next to the pair of men still on the couch. Lúcio gave her a puzzled look, but his confusion was short lived, as he felt a finger prodding his hole.

"I don't get how you can stay this tight." Jamison laughed. "Oi, Hana, mind passing the lube? It's in my pocket."

Hana nodded and fumbled inside the Junker's pants, quickly retrieving a small bottle. She squeezed a generous amount of its content in her hand before handing it to Junkrat. The pair started to prepare Lúcio at the same time, D. Va covering his member in lube - and helping with her tongue - while Jamison worked him open, scissoring him with his metallic hand. The DJ's mind rapidly got clouded with pleasure, and he cried out of bliss when he felt the tip of Jamie's throbbing member pressing against his ring of muscle. The Australian lost no time, pushing inside of Lúcio's welcoming hole until he filled him up as much as he could.

"Missed ya." the criminal mumbled before starting to thrust his bony hips at a languid rhythm.

As her two lovers settled into their passionate lovemaking, Hana decided it was time to join them. She climbed up on the couch and straddled Lúcio, hovering above his already leaking cock before sitting on it. She sighed with pleasure once she felt the thick member was fully inside of her, and began to thrust up and down. The new rhythm was awkward at first, but soon Jamison and Hana were moving in something close to harmony, leaving Lúcio panting and gasping for more. Junkrat's mouth clumsily crashed against D. Va's, the two of them moaning into their sloppy kiss.

The common room was filled with the trio's cries of ecstasy; the three young people were a tangled mess of kisses, limbs desperatly clinging to each other, and sighs of pleasure. Lúcio felt his release starting to build up, the familiar heat growing stronger in his belly; he was about to warn Hana when he was interrupted by a loud noise and an equally loud voice:

"What's going on he- OH MY GOD!!"

The trio immediatly froze, not daring to turn their heads towards the intruder. They were way too familiar with the voice and knew exactly who had just barged in. They seemed to hope that if they didn't look at him, he would somehow disappear and they'd be allowed to continue with their little activities.  
But Lúcio was the most grounded of the trio, and with a resigned whimper, he turned his head to the left.

As expected, Soldier 76 was looking both furious and embarassed. He was wearing loose track pants with a black shirt, and for once his face wasn't hidden by his visor. Which, unfortunately, allowed the three young agents to grasp the intensity of the older man's stare.

"Get off of each other." 76 grumbled, his cheeks tainted red. "Now."

With a disapproving grunt, Jamison withdrew his dick from Lúcio's hole, while Hana lifted herself from her lover's member and climbed down the couch. She quickly grabbed some of their clothes and handed them to her partners so they could cover their privates, after which she wrapped herself in Junkrat's worn jacket.  
The three lovers sheepishly sat down next to each other, under the stern eyes of Soldier 76. They weren't ashamed of their polyamourous relationship, which everyone in the base knew about. Sometimes, they'd get a dirty look from Hanzo or Symmetra, but they paid it no mind.  
However, they hadn't been caught during intimate moments by anyone yet. And given a choice for this first time, Lúcio would have prefered for someone like Tracer or Reinhardt to catch them in the act. Soldier looked so angry that even Junkrat was, for once, looking somewhat guilty.

"What were you thinking?!" Soldier loudly asked after an awkward silence. "I don't care if you go at it like rabbits. It's none of my business. But if you start fucking in the middle of the damn common room, then it's something else entirely."  
"We're sorry." mumbled Hana, crossing her arms over her chest. "We won't do it again."  
"You'd be wise not to ever do that ever again, yeah!" roared 76.

A long talk about respecting common property and boundaries ensued. If Soldier's sudden arrival had already damaged Lúcio's boner, by the time the older man was done the DJ's dick had gone completly flaccid.

"I'd better not catch you in that kind of situation ever again." Morrison finally concluded. "And on top of that, you weren't using any protection... I hope you kids don't have any STDs. And Hana, I hope you're on the pill."

The Korean buried her head in her hands, mortified, while Lúcio and Jamison felt their cheeks starting to burn up. Was the man trying to act like their father or something?  
Finally, after that excruciating lecture, Soldier allowed the young agents to go back to their rooms. Although their carnal desires had been killed by the event, when the trio slipped under the covers of Hana's bed, she couldn't help but confess :

"You know what? Even though that was probably the most embarassing thing ever, I think the old Morrison is kinda hot when he's angry."


End file.
